


Human

by Tiger_Eyes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Human Inuyasha, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Eyes/pseuds/Tiger_Eyes
Summary: Nessuno gli ha creduto. Nessuno.Non un abitante del villaggio, nemmeno un cane.Riesce quasi a tendere un angolo gonfio della bocca, ma la fitta di dolore lo fa desistere.Il cane è lui. Il demone cane.Che poi è anche il suo nome. E la sua condanna.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio Kira85 per la betalettura e i consigli di questa mia prima - e penso unica - ff su Inuyasha. Essendo una "What if", c'è un elemento fondamentale del manga/anime che ho... rovesciato, ma non farò spoiler, sta a voi scoprirlo. Sinceramente non ricordo come mi sia venuta l'idea di questa OS, l'ho scritta solo per staccare un po' dal fandom di Ranma 1/2, spero solo che la lettura non sia noiosa, a volte tendo a complicarmi la vita.  
> I dialoghi in corsivo tra Inuyasha e Kikyo sono tratti dagli episodi 147 e 148 (La canzone del destino, prima e seconda parte).  
> Bene, buon viaggio nelle mie seghe mentali. ^_-

**– HUMAN –**

  
  
  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2gugpb7)

  
  
  


_Non ho scelto io di nascere, ma adesso che esisto lasciatemi vivere come mi pare._  
Jim Morrison

  
  
  
  


Nessuno gli ha creduto.   
Nessuno.   
Non un abitante del villaggio, nemmeno un cane.   
Riesce quasi a tendere un angolo gonfio della bocca, ma la fitta di dolore lo fa desistere.  
Il cane è lui.   
Il demone cane.   
Che poi è anche il suo nome. E la sua condanna.   
Stringe denti e pugni strattonando ancora una volta le corde, ma il nodo non cede.   
Si è sempre chiesto perché sua madre gli avesse dato proprio quel nome. Forse affinché nessuno si lasciasse ingannare dal suo aspetto innocuo? Nemmeno Izayoi si fidava di lui, allora.   
Si rannicchia sulla stuoia masticando rabbia e livore. Il dolore che s’inerpica dalle caviglie e dai polsi gli toglie il senno, hanno stretto così tanto le funi che gli arti si stanno addormentando.   
Sono umano, non ha fatto altro che ripetere, non so più come dimostrarvelo.  
Sono un essere umano, maledizione.   
So di esserlo.   
Perché nessuno gli crede? Perché?  
Dove ha sbagliato? In cosa ha mancato? Ha fatto l’impossibile per conquistarsi la loro fiducia. La _sua_ fiducia. Eppure, qualunque cosa sia accaduta al villaggio  
_(a lei)_  
ne è lui il responsabile, non hanno dubbi. Ne sono talmente certi che lo hanno colpito alle spalle da vigliacchi quali sono, anche se stava cercando di salvare delle persone dalle fiamme. Lo hanno legato e gettato in quella catapecchia piena di spifferi. Inutile, dopo il risveglio, protestare la propria innocenza. Non hanno voluto ascoltarlo, a nessuno interessavano le sue parole. Lo hanno condannato prima ancora di catturarlo.  
  
_“Che succede? Perché il villaggio sta bruciando?!”._  
Invece di rispondergli, un bambino lo addita e lui smette di correre.  
“È tornato! Inuyasha è tornato per ucciderci tutti!”.  
“Uccidervi? Hai perso la ragione?”, chiede stravolto. Ma le urla che vengono dalle capanne lo spingono a gettarsi nel fuoco senza nemmeno riflettere. E quando esce dal rogo malconcio e intossicato con una bambina fra le braccia, diversi uomini lo circondano e uno gliela strappa via dalle mani.  
“Sei morto, demone schifoso!”.  
  
La schiena grida ancora il suo dolore, può ritenersi fortunato se le bastonate che lo hanno costretto bocconi nel fango non lo hanno lasciato paralizzato. Sente ancora in bocca il sapore del sangue e della mota, ma è quello più disgustoso dell’umiliazione che gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco.  
  
_Il primo colpo gli fa inarcare indietro la testa mozzandogli il respiro. Si ritrova sulle ginocchia a cercare di sostenere un dolore soverchiante e da quel momento i colpi si susseguono con tale rapidità da credere che sarebbe impazzito._  
“Fermi! Smettetela! Dov’è Kikyo? Dov’è quella maledetta?”.  
E alla fine lo colpiscono alla nuca con tale violenza da lasciarlo tramortito.  
“Dovresti saperlo, mostro”.  
  
Quando si era risvegliato con il corpo intero che urlava di dolore e la testa che sembrava sul punto di spaccarsi, si era chiesto in un primo confuso momento se fosse finito all’inferno. Ovunque si trovasse, riusciva a mala pena a distinguere le pareti e il puzzo di fumo l’aveva fatto tossire un paio di volte, ritrovandosi senza respiro: torace e fianchi sembravano trafitti da pali acuminati.  
La porta si era allora aperta e Kaede aveva fatto un passo dentro la stanza: Inuyasha ne aveva subito riconosciuto l’odore da adolescente vissuta all’ombra di una sorella rispettata e temuta. In quel momento si era chiesto perché, quando le sue sembianze tornavano umane, non conservava la forza di un demone, anziché l’olfatto sviluppato. Gli avrebbe fatto assai più comodo.  
Dalla soglia inondata di luce, qualcuno le aveva chiesto se era sicura di volerlo incontrare da sola e lei aveva risposto sì, non ho nulla da temere, nelle condizioni in cui è: il sole è alto, ormai.  
La porta si era richiusa, ma la ragazzina era rimasta immobile. Inuyasha aveva cercato di sollevare il volto per vedere il suo con l’occhio rimasto indenne dai colpi: l’altro è ancora così tumefatto da non riuscire tuttora ad aprirlo.  
Kaede si era avvicinata sino a fermarsi davanti alle grate dell’unica finestra: gli era sembrata di colpo invecchiata di almeno dieci anni. L’odio le corrodeva lo sguardo, ma era rivolto soprattutto a se stessa: potevamo evitarlo, dicevano i suoi occhi, _potevo_ evitarlo. Era uno sguardo perso su un rimpianto che l’avrebbe perseguitata per il resto della vita: non stava guardando lui, ma ciò che non era riuscita a impedire. E non ci riuscirà nemmeno nei sogni che la tormenteranno da quel momento in poi, per quanto si sforzi.  
_Sapevo che sarebbe successo_ , gli aveva detto e lui aveva sputato un fiotto di sangue.   
_Cosa è successo?_ , le aveva chiesto, _dov’è Kikyo? Perché sono stato…_   
_Smettila, cane rognoso. Non cercare ancora di far credere di essere quello che non sei, non ci casca più nessuno. Anche se hai di nuovo i capelli scuri e le orecchie umane, tu non sei umano_.  
_Sì, che lo sono!_  
_Fai silenzio!_  
L’urlo era uscito fuori così stridulo da ammutolirlo. Kaede tremava per la rabbia, se avesse avuto in mano un falcetto glielo avrebbe conficcato nel cranio.  
_Era tutta una messinscena, me lo sentivo! Aspettavi solo che lei ti portasse la Sfera!_  
_Non è vero!_  
_Abbiamo visto tutti cosa sei stato capace di fare ieri notte, il tuo aspetto non ingannerebbe più nemmeno un cieco, ormai!_  
_L’unica cosa che ho fatto ieri notte è stato cercare di sfuggire a tua sorella: ha tentato di uccidermi!_   
Il suo, di urlo, era costato al petto uno sforzo tale da dover riprendere fiato: doveva avere almeno una costola rotta.   
_Kikyo aveva deciso di usare la Sfera su di me, per farmi diventare un essere umano completo, così che lei potesse essere libera, la Sfera purificata e io… io finalmente…_  
_Sei ancora vivo solo perché_ lei _ha chiesto di poterti uccidere con le sue mani_.  
Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsene. Perché un cambiamento tanto repentino? Era impazzita, forse?  
_Ma… ma perché…? Non sono stato io ad attaccare il villaggio, anzi, sono stato io quello attaccato e senza motivo!_  
Kaede si era avvicina ulteriormente, si era piegata sulle ginocchia davanti alla sua faccia e gli aveva afferrato il mento senza riguardo per guardarlo nell’occhio sano.  
_Non so perché tu sia tornato dopo quello che hai fatto… forse sei rinsavito dopo la tua trasformazione in demone e non ricordi di aver distrutto mezzo villaggio falciando via vite come fili d’erba… tuttavia, se fosse vero, ciò dimostra che mia sorella ha fallito: tu desideri ancora essere un demone completo, non hai mai smesso in cuor tuo di volerlo diventare, ammettilo!_  
_No! E lasciami! Io voglio diventare un essere umano, perfino adesso, non sono stato io a…_  
_Allora dimmi chi era il demone dai capelli d’argento che ieri notte ha affondato gli artigli in uomini e donne indifesi, ha mozzato teste e arti, ha lanciato in aria bambini come bambole di pezza… dimmelo!_  
_Non lo so!_ , aveva protestato incurante delle staffilate di dolore. _Ma se fossi stato io, perché sarei tornato col mio aspetto umano?_  
Già, perché era tornato, dopo quello che Kikyo aveva cercato di fargli? Perché da perfetto imbecille voleva una spiegazione.  
_Forse per recuperare ciò che hai perso nella tua furia devastatrice?_  
_Di che parli?_  
_Della Sfera, che hai sottratto a Kikyo dopo averla quasi uccisa, ma ora è di nuovo nelle sue mani, schifoso di un demone._  
Non ci stava capendo più niente. Sapeva solo che aveva sete e la bocca piena di sangue, che forse avrebbe perso un occhio, che il dolore al torace stava superando quello ai polsi e alle caviglie. Sapeva solo che lui era innocente ed era umano, _kamisama_ , un essere umano e non aveva fatto nulla di male.  
_Kikyo… è ferita? Cosa le è accaduto?_  
_Non far finta proprio tu di essere preoccupato per lei e dimmi perché. Perché prendertela anche col villaggio? Ti abbiamo accolto, ti abbiamo considerato uno di noi nonostante le tue origini e le tue intenzioni. Ci eravamo ricreduti su di te, perfino io ho voluto darti una possibilità… perché, Inuyasha? Non potevi semplicemente andartene con quella Sfera maledetta? No… dovevi aumentare il suo potere con un massacro, vero?_  
_Dimmi cosa è successo a Kikyo! Voglio sapere come sta!_  
_Sta morendo._  
Il viso di pietra di Kaede aveva perso i contorni, mentre il vociare di giovani e vecchi, il cinguettio degli uccelli, l’abbaiare dei cani si erano smorzati fino a congelarsi, finché l’unico suono che aveva riempito le orecchie era stato il proprio respiro strozzato e l’unica cosa che era riuscito a distinguere nel buio in cui era precipitata la mente era stato il sorriso della sua sacerdotessa.  
Stava morendo. L’unico essere vivente che aveva creduto in lui, aprendogli il suo cuore e le sue braccia. L’unico che l’avesse amato, nonostante quella metà demoniaca che la luna piena, una notte, le aveva rivelato. L’unico essere in cui _lui_ aveva creduto, che _lui_ aveva amato. E che l’aveva tradito.  
O così aveva creduto.  
Era stato Inuyasha a tremare allora di rabbia. Nemmeno adesso comprende bene cosa sia accaduto, ma qualcuno è riuscito a dividerli e a condannarli.  
_Voglio vederla_ , le aveva ordinato come se non fosse prigioniero e malridotto. _Portami da lei!_  
_Non essere ridicolo_ , gli aveva risposto atona. _Se sopravvivrà, sarà lei a venire da te_.  
_Kaede, devi credermi, io non c’entro nulla con quello che è accaduto a Kikyo e al villaggio, siamo stati ingannati, non ero io quello che ha compiuto la devastazione, io fuggivo da tua sorella, o almeno credevo che fosse lei…_  
_Smettila, Inuyasha, una volta per tutte. Non so se sei veramente convinto di ciò che dici, ma anche ammettendo che non ti sei reso conto di ciò che hai fatto, resti un pericolo e perciò sei stato condannato a morte_.  
Aveva annaspato, per un momento, come se stesse annegando.  
_Guardami bene, dannata! Io sono umano e tale resto anche quando mi trasformo in mezzo demone durante la luna piena! Non ho perso il senno, né la memoria! Ti giuro che…_  
Kaede si era alzata in piedi e gli aveva voltato le spalle.  
_Dove stai andando? Ascoltami! Sono umano, ti ripeto! Nonostante la mia trasformazione, sotto la pelle sono come tutti voi e Kikyo…_  
_Mia sorella ha riposto la sua fiducia nella persona… nell’_ essere _sbagliato_ , l’aveva interrotto aprendo la porta. _Nonostante il ruolo che ricopre e le grandi doti che possiede, alla fine è lei quella debole. Quella umana_.  
_Lo sono anch’io!_  
_No, Inuyasha. Tu sei un mostro_.  
Kaede era uscita dalla catapecchia, lasciando dietro di sé non meno devastazione di quella subita dal villaggio.  
  
Cane rognoso.  
Demone.  
Mostro.  
Non è mai stato altro per loro. Per quanto forte avesse gridato la sua innocenza, sarebbe stato come muto. Lo hanno marchiato fin dall’inizio e lui, stupido, ha creduto sul serio che un giorno avrebbero cambiato idea. Si era quasi convinto persino lui. Invece, per tutto il tempo, non hanno visto altro che il demone, il dubbio e l’inquietudine non hanno mai smesso di serpeggiare sottopelle, di far sì che lo guardassero sempre di sottecchi, senza mai perdere di vista ogni gesto, ogni parola. Probabilmente non avrebbero mai smesso di guardarlo con sospetto nemmeno se fosse diventato del tutto umano. Valeva la pena, allora? La verità è che aveva deciso di cancellare la sua metà demoniaca solo per stare con Kikyo, ma colei che per prima aveva avuto compassione di lui e non lo aveva trattato da rifiuto ora più di ogni altro lo voleva morto. Valeva ancora la pena, allora, diventare umano? _Essere_ umano? Gli umani sono facili prede del dubbio, dell’ignoranza, delle falsità, non vanno oltre ciò che i loro occhi vedono. Non vogliono. A loro basta respirare e riprodursi, in un ciclo eterno e immutabile. Perché si è dato tanta pena di essere accettato, allora? Perché per i demoni veri puzza di essere inferiore e perché… perché lei un giorno gli aveva detto…  
  
_“Inuyasha, sei laggiù, non è vero? Perché non ti avvicini?”._  
  
Chiude l’occhio, ripensando al vento fra i suoi capelli, al sorriso amaro, appena accennato, mentre spaziava con lo sguardo sulla valle che si apriva davanti a loro.  
  
_“È la prima vola che ti parlo da così breve distanza. Dimmi, Inuyasha, come ti sembro io? Ti sembro un essere umano? Io non mostro mai le mie debolezze, non posso permettermelo, altrimenti sarei sopraffatta dai demoni. Sono un essere umano, ma non posso essere umana. Io somiglio molto a te, che sei un mezzo demone”._  
  
Allora gli erano parsi discorsi senza senso, ma Kaede aveva ragione: a dispetto del ruolo che era stata costretta a ricoprire, Kikyo si era dimostrata più umana e fragile di tanti altri.  
Cerca di rovesciarsi sulla schiena, ma ottiene solo di dover soffocare l’ennesimo grido. La sua unica consolazione è una guarigione più rapida di quella umana, l’indomani mattina si sveglierà con qualche livido e poco altro, ora può solo starsene sdraiato su un fianco a fissare una parete di tronchi. Kikyo non può dire lo stesso, ma non osa immaginare cosa le sia accaduto, anche se la fantasia galoppa in mille direzioni, una più sanguinaria dell’altra. Ad aggravare la situazione, per lei  
_(per tutti)_  
l’unico responsabile è lui… Com’è stato possibile? Ma ha poi importanza, a questo punto? Per la prima volta, inizia a vedere gli umani per ciò che sono, al di là della fragilità e della breve vita che li caratterizzano e di nuovo si chiede se valga la pena diventare debole, insicuro e pauroso. In realtà lo è già diventato, nel momento in cui la sua attenzione si è spostata dalla Sfera alla sacerdotessa incaricata di purificarla. Si è rammollito quando, poco a poco, ha abbassato la guardia, fidandosi di chi, in verità, non ha mai dormito sonni tranquilli sapendolo nei dintorni del villaggio. _Lui_ ha sbagliato, non quei quattro contadini spaventati, quando si è illuso che, scegliendo cosa essere, non avrebbe più visto la paura negli occhi degli umani. Come ha potuto credere che l’avrebbero accettato? Per quanto _normale_ appaia esteriormente, per quanti sforzi possa compiere, in quelle loro piccole menti lui rimarrà sempre il mezzo demone con le orecchie da cane, gli artigli da predatore e i denti aguzzi.  
Che idiota è stato. Ma un idiota che, dopotutto, per metà è umano davvero, altrimenti non potrebbe spiegarsi ciò che ancora prova per quella donna. L’idea di perderla è insopportabile, ma mai quanto sapere che Kikyo morirà nella convinzione che lui l’abbia tradita.  
  
_“Inuyasha, quando tu non combatti, riesci a essere te stesso? Che ne dici di smettere di combattere?”._  
“Come?”.  
“Smettere di combattere e diventare un essere umano”.  
“Io… un essere umano?”.  
“Perché no? In fin dei conti, tu sei nato per metà umano. La Sfera dei Quattro spiriti quando finisce in mano a un demone maligno aumenta la sua forza demoniaca, invece se la usassimo per farti diventare umano la Sfera verrà purificata e probabilmente si estinguerà”.  
“E in quel momento, Kikyo, a te cosa succederà?”.  
“Io sono colei che protegge la Sfera. Quando la Sfera non ci sarà più, io diventerò una donna qualunque”.  
  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quando l’aveva stretta fra le braccia, sul pontile. La divina Kikyo, sterminatrice di demoni, colei che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo con un sol colpo di freccia, era inciampata nei suoi stessi piedi. E lui l’aveva afferrata. Gli era venuto istintivo, neanche le braccia avessero avuto vita propria. Chissà, forse in quel momento ce l’avevano davvero, perché poi l’avevano attirata a sé.  
  
_“Kikyo, io voglio diventare un essere umano. Non lo dico tanto per dire, io diventerò un essere umano, quindi anche tu…”._  
“Basta così, non dobbiamo dire nulla di più”.  
“Kikyo, io e te…”.  
  
L’aveva baciato. Lei, la sacerdotessa, aveva baciato un demone a metà. Era stato allora che aveva creduto nell’impossibile. Per la prima volta nella sua esistenza aveva sperato, perché se lei lo accettava, allora…  
  
_“Inuyasha, sei sicuro?”._  
“Di cosa?”.  
“Che una come me è veramente ciò che vuoi?”.  
“Non fare domande che non hanno bisogno di risposta”.  
  
Era lei, invece, quella che aveva paura di non essere accettata. Da uno come lui, poi, che invece toccava il cielo con un dito: aveva trovato quella pace che tanto aveva anelato. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che era troppo bello per essere vero. Ma sperare anche quando tutto sembra contro di te, non è forse tipico degli umani? E lui è uno di loro, dopotutto.   
Dannazione.  
Ora come non mai vorrebbe non esserlo, ma come tale aspetta una morte che non arriva, né sotto forma di Kikyo, né di altri. Per giorni che non scorrono mai, mentre le costole si rimarginano e si fratturano di nuovo, l’occhio tumefatto guarisce solo per ritrovarsi l’altro ancora più gonfio, rimane legato mani e piedi, che gli umani sciolgono solo per mettergli una catena al collo e fargli mangiare avanzi che gli lanciano in una ciotola. Come ai cani. Cosa aspettano a farlo fuori? Finché Kikyo respira, evidentemente anche a lui sarà concesso, ma la prossima luna piena non è lontana. Lo sanno anche loro, per questo hanno iniziato a inchiodare dei sigilli all’esterno della capanna: all’inizio non capiva cosa fossero quei colpi che provenivano da punti diversi delle pareti, ma poi ha visto un _fuuinjustu_ fissato alla porta aperta e ha capito che si stanno preparando ad affrontarlo. Nonostante la forma umana, ne ha avvertito il lieve potere e ha capito che Kikyo è al limite: quei ridicoli pezzi di carta non riusciranno a contenere la sua forza, ma si è guardato bene dal farlo notare. Alla fine, ha deciso cosa vuole essere. E loro pagheranno, tutti quanti, per ogni calcio al ventre, ogni pugno in faccia, ogni bastonata sulla schiena. E per ogni volta che lo hanno afferrato per i capelli e gli hanno spinto la faccia contro quegli immondi rimasugli che loro hanno chiamato cena urlandogli mangia, cane schifoso.  
  
“Non possiamo più aspettare!”.  
Solleva la testa con indolenza poggiandola contro la parete, le braccia abbandonate sulle ginocchia, le mani penzoloni. Le ultime dita di fuoco penetrano attraverso le sbarre della finestra e sembrano quasi aggrapparsi ai tronchi contro cui è seduto.  
“I sigilli ci proteggeranno, Goro, dobbiamo avere fiducia nei poteri della sacerdotessa”.  
“La divina Kikyo ormai è allo stremo, ha perso troppo sangue e l’infezione si è estesa, queste sono forse le sue ultime ore”.  
“In ogni caso i sigilli reggeranno, dammi retta, è meglio non entrare in quella capanna”.  
Inuyasha fa forza sulle gambe e strisciando con la schiena contro la parete, riesce ad alzarsi in piedi nonostante le corde e la catena.  
“Non possiamo correre rischi, io dico di ucciderlo adesso, finché la luna ancora non è sorta, siamo in tempo!”.  
“Ma probabilmente non ci riusciremmo: resta comunque un demone, solo una freccia sacra potrebbe ucciderlo e solo una sacerdotessa può scagliarla”.  
“Allora facciamone venire un’altra, o rimarremo presto indifesi!”.  
Quanto abbaiano.  
Inuyasha osserva lo spicchio di sole dietro le montagne diventare sempre più piccolo e nitido, il cielo sempre più cupo e le prime stelle punteggiarlo. Alza gli occhi verso il soffitto e inspirando a fondo li chiude.  
“E che mi dite della piccola Kaede? L’ho vista allenarsi con la divina Kikyo, lei potrebbe scagliare le frecce sacre!”.  
“Non ti ci mettere anche tu! È troppo giovane per avere in sé abbastanza forza spirituale da uccidere quel mezzo demone”.  
Il sole è scivolato dietro l’orizzonte e Inuyasha avverte i primi formicolii di quel potere capace di donare ai suoi muscoli la velocità del vento e la forza di sventrare un _oni_. Il cuore sembra pulsare direttamente contro le tempie mentre le unghie diventano artigli e le zanne pungono le labbra. Ha il fiato corto quando con una lieve pressione strappa le corde che legano i polsi e tengono unite le caviglie, le orecchie si allungano mentre percepisce i battiti cardiaci di coloro che si stanno accalcando intorno alla capanna. Gli occhi intensificano il minimo bagliore e di colpo è come se nella stanza fosse giorno, mentre porta una mano alla catena che tiene imprigionato il collo e la spezza neanche fosse un ramoscello.  
Venite pure.  
Volevate il mostro e adesso l’avrete.  
Venite pure.  
Non mi importa più di diventare umano, restare per sempre così è ciò che voglio.  
Non mi avete mai creduto, non mi avete mai voluto. Voi mi avete ingannato, non io. Ma a voi non interessa la verità e ora non interessa più nemmeno a me.  
Niente dubbi, insicurezze, paure.  
Questo è il mio vero aspetto.  
E ora la pagherete tutti.  
“Tenetevi pronti! Cercherà di uscire!”.  
Tutti quanti.  
Inuyasha fissa il soffitto di travi e paglia. E sorride.  
Con un balzo sfonda la copertura in un tripudio di pezzi di legno, fasci d’erba secca e sassi che volano via, mentre lui atterra sul tetto e gli uomini tutt’attorno alla catapecchia urlano o fuggono. Le urla si moltiplicano e diventano melodia, alle sue orecchie. Ma prima di vendicarsi, c’è una cosa che deve fare.  
Balza di tetto in tetto, incurante delle frecce e dei sassi che qualche coraggioso gli lancia contro: sono troppo lenti, troppo fiacchi. Sarà facile sopraffarli a tempo debito, anche se la tentazione di distruggere tutti quei maledetti tuguri è così forte che quasi smette di saltare da uno all’altro. Sarebbe facile abbatterli e lasciare che i loro occupanti fuggano attraverso i campi, per poi assistere dall’alto di un ramo, in tutta comodità, ai loro puerili tentativi di difendersi dalle creature della notte, mentre lui esprime il desiderio.  
No, non ancora, c’è qualcosa di più importante, adesso.  
Atterra infine sulle tegole del tempio sfondandole e piomba nella sala principale, in mezzo a una pioggia di detriti e polvere. Tra due file di incensieri che bruciano senza sosta carboncini sacri, Inuyasha incede sino alla Sfera, che brilla nel buio di luce propria. Ma è una luce oscura, maligna: il gioiello si sta tingendo di nero. È quasi con mani tremanti che l’afferra, lasciando cadere il supporto da cui pende.  
Ce l’ha fatta. Finalmente è nelle sue mani.  
La stringe nel palmo avvertendo un potere che travalica la ragione e si rende conto che non c’è tempo da perdere: deve uscire di lì e usarla, prima di attirare su di sé  
_(sul villaggio)_  
i demoni di mezzo paese.  
  
_“Allora? Che gioco volete fare adesso?”._  
Kikyo è attorniata da diversi bambini che ridendo le tirano le mani e lui non può fare a meno di osservare quella rara immagine della sacerdotessa che ride a sua volta e si lascia trascinare in giochi infantili come un’umana qualsiasi. Non sa se essere più invidioso o attratto da lei. Ma più di tutto, invidia quei bambini spensierati.  
“Inuyasha? Invece di startene lì da solo, perché non vieni qui a giocare con noi?”.  
Colto sul fatto, come un idiota qualsiasi.  
“Ah, non scherzare!”, risponde dandole le spalle. L’orgoglio riesce sempre a sopraffare i desideri più reconditi, che ancora una volta vengono soffocati.  
“Giochiamo a nascondino?”.  
È la voce di una bambina. Inuyasha si volta e guarda Kikyo e i mocciosi allontanarsi: gli danno tutti le spalle senza timore, come se…  
  
…fosse uno di loro. Almeno per quei bambini, in quel momento, lo era. Era stato quel giorno che si era sentito, per la prima volta, parte di qualcosa. Che aveva dimenticato il proprio lato demoniaco. E ora che si ritrova fuori dal tempio si chiede se mai lo sarà ancora, pur sapendo perfettamente che è troppo tardi.  
“Inuyasha!”.  
Il grido lo pietrifica, il cuore ha un sobbalzo.  
Mai avrebbe creduto di udire di nuovo la sua voce.  
Si volta cauto e la vede, bellissima e sofferente.  
Nonostante il respiro affannato e il sudore che imperla il viso di un pallore mortale, è determinata a fermarlo, o non avrebbe indossato l’abito da sacerdotessa, né avrebbe impugnato l’arco e le frecce. Ma l’odore del sangue rappreso e dell’infezione che sta consumando il suo corpo non lasciano dubbi: le resta poco da vivere.   
“Perché mi hai tradito, Inuyasha!”.  
Dovrebbe fuggire o ucciderla, perché si rende conto che qualsiasi parola sarebbe gettata al vento. Invece resta a guardare il rancore che brucia le iridi e il braccio che tende l’arco. Per l’ultima volta, la donna che non può fare a meno di amare fa divampare la sua energia spirituale e Inuyasha capisce che preferirebbe perdere un arto, piuttosto che farle del male.  
Maledetta sia la sua umanità.  
Spicca il balzo che lo porterà per sempre lontano da lei, non vuole assistere alla sua morte, ma qualcosa gli trafigge una spalla e lo inchioda a un albero paralizzandolo, mentre la Sfera gli scivola dalle dita. Non riesce a crederci: quella dannata è riuscita a scagliare una freccia sacra.  
Inuyasha solleva l’altro braccio e tende la mano, ma non verso la Sfera, bensì verso di lei, che sembra sul punto di svenire mentre si avvicina incespicando. Non sa in cosa spera, forse di poterla toccare un’ultima volta o forse che Kikyo scorga nei suoi occhi la verità.  
Non sono del tutto umano, vorrebbe dirle. Ma per te lo sarei stato.  
Le forze lo stanno abbandonando e l’ultima cosa che avverte, mentre chiude gli occhi, è il braccio che precipita nel vuoto e il buio che lo inghiottisce.  
Per te, solo per te, lo sarei stato.  



End file.
